flex_entertainmentfandomcom-20200214-history
ICU
"ICU" is a single by rappers Lil Expired Lettuce & MusiklyGyfted, released on January 24, 2020. It is the first single from Lettuce and Gyfted's upcoming collaboration album "The Veggietale Chronicles." It also features vocals from rappers MC Icy, beetlebat, and Lil French Fries. It has 160+ views on YouTube. Background It is the first single from Lil Expired Lettuce and MusiklyGyfted's upcoming collaboration album. They reached out to MC Icy, beetlebat, and Lil French Fries to record verses for the track. With production handled by Gyfted, the song was recorded throughout the week of January 20. The song is a flex anthem. Critical Reception The song was met with mixed to positive reviews. Many praised the flows in the song from Lettuce, Gyfted, and Beetle. Others were negative on French Fries' verse, calling it "out of place." MC Icy’s verse was considered tolerable. Lyrics MusiklyGyfted Put you in the ICU Hide and seek, ICU Seeing doubles, i see two Diamonds icy too Tylenol, I take two Other rappers tired, they snooze Put you in the ICU Put you in the ICU 1: MusiklyGyfted Quick, for a minute Got the pressure off me, I did it I send it, They repent it I know they mad at me cause I'm Gyfted Like Boom Warriors step in the room And you certainly can spell DOOM D-o-o-m Not to mention Im one in a billion New Millennium, New Penitentiary I’m unique so that's where they sent me Expired lettuce but we makin a salad Get you some water to clear off your palette I run a bag so I'm acting more childish Behind the scenes you know I'm a fighter Stamina low but I still don’t get tired They pit us against one another we bitin' Put you in the ICU Hide and seek, ICU Seeing doubles, I see two Diamonds icy too Tylenol, I take two Other rappers tired, they snooze Put you in the ICU Put you in the ICU 2: Lil Expired Lettuce Don't hide I see you Sad days I feel blue Skilled I am not new Mils I got a few Got grind up flex up Pull and I’m next up (aye yeah) Top 100 yup Sad like a break up Lean in my cup I don’t know what to do You tried to fight me you in the ICU If you mess around then I'll shoot chu (aye yeah) Don’t hide ICU Sad days I feel blue Skilled I am not new (aye) Mils I got a few (aye) Don’t hide ICU Sad days I feel blue Skilled I am not new (aye) Mils I got a few (aye) 3: MC Icy Aight, MC Icy here, just grabbed the microphone No one's really in fear, they just think I'm a Politikz clone I was told to write a pretty short verse So behold, it's here, hopefully, it's not the worst I'm flooded in ice so hell fire can't scorch me Reachin' new heights, I'm gonna need more than just a trophy The critics are gonna say that my verse is poor or underwhelming I guess it's just an opinion I'll go through the door and exit the building 4: Lil French Fries Tutta una truffa come Paola a Sanremo E c'è chi si stufa e c'ha le palle sul terreno Vi do ragione perchè voi parlate troppo Stronzate sfiorano il cielo come il pioppo Ma chi è sto zoppo, impara a dargli calci So cosa cerchi in certi momenti tesate noi Restiamo incerti Esperti infami Senza specchi in casa, ma Tira bombe come Osama Lil Expired Lettuce Don't hide I see you Sad days I feel blue Skilled I am not new Mils I got a few Don't hide I see you Sad days I feel blue Skilled I am not new Mils I got a few 5: beetlebat Put you in intensive care Throw that money in the air I can’t share, I can’t share You might think that this isn’t fair Pull up with the Flex Gang Eat your girl like a mukbang Throw it back like a boomerang Must have heard the song I sang (Physics) Because I go around town Nobody can put me down They just a clown I’m top ten like Danny Brown You want a truce? (nah) There’s no use Hairline like Fastoosh You should be in a noose Making bangers until I die ICU falling out of eye Lil Expired Lettuce Don't hide I see you Sad days I feel blue Skilled I am not new Mils I got a few Don't hide I see you Sad days I feel blue Skilled I am not new Mils I got a few MusiklyGyfted ICU ICU ay ICU ICU ay ICU ICU ay ICU ICU ay Category:Songs Category:Beetlebat songs Category:Lil Expired Lettuce songs Category:MusiklyGyfted songs Category:MC Icy songs Category:Lil French Fries songs Category:2020 songs